ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gary "Chemical X" Scarletti
Gary Scarletti is a professional wrestler who is currently signed to Absolutely Infectious Wrestling under the ring name Chemical X. Throughout his illustrious career, Scarletti has worked for various promotions such as Supreme Action Wrestling, the Classic Wrestling Federation, the International Organization of Anarchy and Rebel Wrestling Federation. Scarletti is a one time World Champion, winning the PCW World title at Anarchy on August 29, 2010. Early life Gary "Chemical X" Scarletti was born to Matthew and Fiona Wilmore on July 17, 1977 in Brooklyn, New York City, New York. He was raised by Matthew and Fiona until December 1, 1983 when his mother died giving birth to his little brother and his father died in the same day, in the same hospital due to a single AK47 round to the stomach. Gary and Matthew were adopted and raised by Donovan "Donny" Scarletti and Cassidy Scarletti, who was Matthew Wilmore's best friend, and business partner. Matthew left his sons a 5 million dollar inheritance that he received from a Vladimir Chekhov during his final job. Donny Scarletti held onto the inheritance until the Scarletti boys were 18. The Scarletti's while rich decided to stay in their small home in Brooklyn and maintained a middle class standard of living believing that true men are not raised with a silver spoon in their mouth. Gary was larger than most of the people he grew up with and became the local loan shark to kids in his age group. Gary was always savvy with money. Chemical X's favorite TV show was then and is now The A-Team and he was first arrested for assault when he was 12 when an assaulted a student with a pen when they spoke ill of his favorite show. When Gary was 14 while attempting to collect a debt he met Rufus Jefferson who owned the School of Harknocks Gym and managed the unlicensed "School of Hardknocks" fightclub in the Bedford Stuyvesant section of Brooklyn. Gary began training with the legendary Rufus Jefferson at the age of 14 and became a master of his weight class. At the age of 18, the former United States Marine Rufus Jefferson, convinced Gary to join the Marines and Gary would spend the next six years in. Gary started off as a rifleman, and then became an expert in explosives. By the age of twenty he joined an elite fight group within Marine Force Recon, a special group which carries out covert missions all over the world. During a top secret mission Gary invented an incendiary improvised explosive device, that he was patented for. The men in his unit called the liquid explosive Chemical X and it wasn't long before his unit began calling him Chemical X. In July 2001 Chemical X was honorably discharged from the United States Marines and began a specialized courier business with Scarletti Enterprises, his fathers company. X worked closely with his brother who, while with the company learned to fly helicopters. Matthew even went to a specialized para-military school to learn basic military tactics. Gary and Matthew as a team worked diligently and even with the sensitive nature of their packages never lost a one. In July 2002, Chemical X met a woman named Ashley who worked for Supreme Action Wrestling, for Pledge Allegiance. After preventing an altercation between his brother and bouncers, Ashley convinced X to begin professional wrestling. Notable Feuds and Professional Highlights Summer of 2002 Chemical X joined the SAW in the Summer of 2002. His first match was against "The Heart Throb" Chris Chandler. He violently defeated Chandler and was immediately labeled as a violent bad ass. The next week he destroyed a stage holding the annual Mothers Against Wrestling event. The SAW closed fall of 2002 The IOA, Paul Blair and The Masters of Disaster. Chemical X drove his van into the International Organization of Anarchy, who he blamed for the fall of the SAW. He immediately targeted the head of the company Paul Blair. Chemical X established early one that he lived by no rules and would not be tamed. His special brand of violence towards anyone he fought as well as to the man who wrote his checks caught the eye of Astro. Astro formed a stable with his tag team, Curtis "Sickboy" Wilkes and Gary "Chemical X" Scarletti. They called themselves the Masters of Disaster. Chemical X, with his new MOD title intended to make Paul Blairs life a living hell, often sneaking up behind him and pulling the hammer back on his then trademark Desert Eagle. He would damage equipment, drove a semi through Paul Blair's Escalade, he drove a military Humvee through the front of Paul Blairs house and eventually blew the house up. Chemical X quickly established himself as a terrible threat calling himself "The worlds most dangerous black man". With Chemical X's Military strategy and violent tactics and Astro's vast knowledge of the professional wrestling world, The Masters of Disaster were considered indestructible. Chemical X and Sickboy, The Beginning Sickboy eventually betrayed the group. This began the blood feud that would span multiple feds. Chemical X made it his mission to remove Sickboy from the equation and Sickboy wanted to rid the world of MOD and Chemical X. Chemical X and Sickboy's feud became increasingly violent. Astro was believed to be killed in an explosion rigged by Chemical X aimed at Sickboy. Chemical X then went into the kidnapping business, threatening and eventually kidnapping Emma Wilkes, Sickboy's first wife. Sickboy fought for her back and it was understood by IOA management that Sickboy and Chemical X's feud was too dangerous for the company. Chemical X and Sickboy then scheduled the first and only pistol duel in professional wrestling history. It was unsanctioned by the IOA and was held out of the country. During the duel Chemical X and Sickboy both shot, shot at and fought each other hand to hand. Sickboy eventually got the upper hand grabbing a custom made pistol gripped sawed off shotgun that X kept on his waste. Sickboy fired once shooting X in the right thigh almost destroying his quadriceps. Sickboy then walked up to X to put the finishing round into Chemical X point blank. When he pulled the trigger, nothing happened. The shotgun was empty. Chemical X could not move and Sickboy limped away victorious. Chemical X disappeared for some time and the CWF closed its doors shortly after in 2003. After a long recovery Chemical X tracked down Sickboy to an independent wrestling company where the blood feud they had started began again. However no company would have both Chemical X and Sickboy in the same place at the same time due to the huge financial liability the two were. Sickboy disappeared shortly after. Sickboy's disappearance led to three federal indictments and two criminal investigations in which Chemical X was sought as a person of interest. CWF, GPW and Angus In 2005 with the Classic Wrestling Federation up and running, Chemical X began to tease the company saying that he was coming after Paul Blair. Paul Blair an established name in the CWF seemed to grow increasingly concerned. On a show in August 2005 while Team Danger held him at bay Chemical X returned to the ring, driving a 2005 Ford F-150 into the arena with a casket in the back, believed to be for Paul Blair. Chemical X then attacked Team Danger, tossed them in a casket and buried them alive. It was reveled that Chemical X was working with Paul Blair all along. Paul Blair and Chemical X teamed up with Triple X and wrestling legend "The Golden One" Jeff Jericho and created a stable known as Golden Productions Wrestling. Chemical X was put in a gauntlet match at the CWF main Pay-Per-View Summer Smash 2005 and the winner would be the Number One Contender for the National Championship. Chemical X won the match and the next week defeated Jimmy Satyr for the National Championship. This is what Chemical X considered his first major title in professional wrestling, although others had been won in former feds. Chemical X and GPW gained control of the CWF holding the championship belts and knowing the owner. Chemical X had a serious contender who called himself "The Black Jesus" Tyrone Walker. Walker was a number one contender and a threat. Chemical X came out and pinned Walker between the ring and his F150 planning on ending his career. Walker was saved by an unlikely ally, a man simply known as Angus. Chemical X saw a growing pattern and set out to destroy Angus before he could cause damage to GPW, this would be known as Chemical X's Second Blood Feud. Chemical X went after Angus's life. This is where he developed the philosophy on taking a life. He said in an interview with Maxim magazine, "Its one thing to kill a man, put a gun to someones head and pull the trigger, that's easy. But to take away a mans life, everything he values and cares about to the point where he is begging you to kill him that's truly taking a mans life" X traveled to great lengths starting a cut and shoot, Texas where Angus was from and began messing with his family, his friends, his dead relatives and eventually kidnapped Angus's wife. Angus eventually broke down but rather than folding like Sickboy had in the past he continued to fight. During Halloween Extreme Angus defeated X for the National Title and by January 2006 the CWF had closed its doors. Chemical X - Mogul Chemical X took his new found fame and success from CWF and jumped into a fed called NAWF. From there he began taking on side projects. Buying up Indy feds and controlling them from a distance. Chemical X as a fed head was known as one of the more violent people to work for. Often discharging his new favorite weapon, the Walther P-99 9mm handgun that made him famous with the pistol community. He found himself unable to stay behind the camera and would often lead stables as a figure head. In AW:X he led a stable known as Established Dominance which held a championship and consisted of the owner and Chemical X as a wild card. RW(F) and Retirement and The Juggernaut In 2008 under the direction of Steve Duarte Rebel Wrestling Federation opened and Chemical X signed an exclusive contract with RW. He managed to win a belts fed but the World title alluded him. RWF closed its doors the same year. At age 30, X decided to retire, knowing he had plenty of gas in the tank, Chemical X retired at the request of his new wife. Chemical X continued to stay active but had quit professional wrestling as a whole. X and his Wife purchased a large piece of property in Southern New Jersey and Chemical X had settled into a life of domestication. He ran an Indy fed and opened a professional wrestling school for amateur wrestlers named after his long time trainer and manager Rufus Jefferson, The Rufus Jefferson Memorial School of Professional Wrestling opened its doors. Chemical X's most promising student was a man from Washington D.C. 7'5, 556 Pound Jimmy "The Juggernaut" Washington. In February 2009 CWF reopened its doors. Chemical X, stuck to retirement had set out to bring The Juggernaut into the fold. He introduced The Juggernaut in February and by March The Juggernaut had won the CWF National Championship from Chemical X's old stablemate turned enemy Astro. Astro harbored a resentment towards Chemical X believing that Chemical X has set him up with the explosion that took him out of the game in the IOA. The Juggernaut has gotten cocky and out of control of Chemical X. The Juggernaut fired Chemical X and The Juggernaut had become the target of "The Nitemare" Rob Osbourne. The Juggernauts Manager had died and due to the emotional drama The Juggernaut challenged Osbourne to a match for with the national title to which if he lost he would leave the CWF. Around the same time Chemical X's biggest rival Curtis "Sickboy" Wilkes had made an unprecedented return to the ring after being away for almost five years. Chemical X in a televised promo was seen going insane over this news arming himself to the teeth prepared to go to war. Chemical X calmed down and he himself devised a plan. Chemical X Returns to the CWF In July of Chemical X began planting a seed in Sickboy's head that his wife was working with Chemical X. He hired an "Emma" double and even managed to get his number in Emma's phone. He then staged mock phone calls and secret meetings with Emma. Within a few weeks Chemical X had successfully solidified Sickboy divorcing Emma, the last person he could trust. The person he laid low with for almost five years. In July 2009 Chemical X, hired by Rob Osbourne returned to the ring, setting up kidnapping Sickboy's actual wife Emma and making him believe that he was going to kill her. It all turned out to be a giant hoax to embarrass the new Unified Champion Sickboy. Chemical X was put on a path to the Unified championship that would eventually put him against Sickboy but that never happened. The Sickboy Chemical X feud was back on a violent path. Chemical X had Sickboy arrested for kidnapping, Sickboy broke X's fingers and put him out of the ring for a few weeks. In the mean time Rob Osbourne had started up the legendary Horsemen with Terry Richards and Roland Ulv. It was believed that Chemical X might have been the 4th member of the Horsemen. During Fall Fever, it was revealed that Sickboy was the Fourth Member of The Horsemen. With Sickboy, holding the National Championship and being in the Horsemen, he was seemingly untouchable and Chemical X teamed up with Mariano Fernandez, Pledge Alligence and Paul Blair to form REVELATION to combat The Horsemen. Chemical X defeated Terry Richards and vowed to take out each member of the Horsemen one by one. It was revealed that Bob Osbourne was made a member of the horsemen. Rob Osbourne kidnapped Chemical X's Brother Matthew Scarletti and tossed him in a row boat leaving him for dead. The next week Chemical X and his team dropped him from a helicopter into a lake in Alaska. At Night of Champions III: Halloween Extreme Chemical X got to face Sickboy for the National Title and the END of their feud. The match was one of the most brutal and violent matches in CWF History. Chemical X, lost the match to Sickboy. Later in the night The Horsemen attacked Pledge Allegiance and Pledge. Chemical X came down to the ring and stood toe to toe with Sickboy. Just as he seemed to be helping Pledge, X and Sickboy burred the hatchet and together attacked Pledge. Chemical X had betrayed REVELATION and became a member of The Horsemen. The next week Chemical X began doing wet work for The Horsemen, kidnapping Danielle Lopez and hanging her from a tower in London via helicopter sending a message to James Baker and Da Xtreme Dynasty. The following week Chemical X and Sickboy became a Tag Team for the horsemen and was labeled "The Horsemen's Hitman". Chemical X and Sickboy continued to team up, and by Season's Beatings Chemical X was set up in a match against Mariano Fernandez. Mariano Fernandez managed to get a questionable win as Chemical X had his hands on the ropes during a pin. Chemical X then made it seem that he was the bigger person but actually had other plans. X made it seem like he was going to shake Mariano's hand and then back handed him and had TJ of DEATHSQUAD German suplex him four times and followed that with a head splitting chair shot. The Horsemen were named CWF Stable of the Year and went into 2010 strong. The Downfall of The Horsemen and The Fed Killers Chemical X and The Horsemen went into 2010 strong. Chemical X stated the new year off with a bang, finally replacing Paul Blair's house that he blew up in the IOA. He teamed with Ty Pennington and the Extreme Home Make Over crew to replace the decadent estate. The house then exploded on live TV moments later in what would be later revealed as a gas line break but suspicion and controversy surrounded the incident and Chemical X was once again investigated as a person of interest. The next weeks led into Last Man Standing and Chemical X was favored to win. X was the number two entrant in the match and was eliminated 5th to last by Tige. Rob Osbourne had a controversial loss to Magnus Thunder and had left The Horsemen and the CWF without a trace. The next week Mark Xamin had left the company in control of Kodiak Winters and The Horsemen remaining horsemen which included Bob Osbourne, Sickboy, had devised what was supposed to be their greatest plan ever. Chemical X refereed to it as "Operation: Diamonds are Forever" and it involved rounding up all of the opponents of The Horsemen and embarrassing them once and for all. The plan was thwarted by Brian Adams. The next week Brian Adams and Keith Daniels of Shock value attacked Chemical X, dunking his head in a toilet. In the coming weeks The Horsemen found themselves on the loosing end of most battles without their valiant leader Rob Osbourne, The Horsemen began to crumble, only to see the rise of The Fed Killers. Rob Osbourne had returned with a new stablemate Tige, and the Fed Killers were Reborn. The Fed Killers were to succeed where the Horsemen failed. The function was to kill the fed in order to save the luster and prosperity of the CWF of 2009 that was dominated by the members with in. Around that same time, Chemical X began shooting a new movie, Left for Dead. Chemical X had slipped into a coma after an explosion had blasted him during a stunt in the closing days of filming in Upstate New York. Chemical X's time in the CWF was over and by the time he woke up, the CWF was bleeding out with controversy over the Rob Osbourne LIFT OFF situation. Chemical X decided not to renew his contract with CWF. Premium Championship Wrestling With his reputation preceding him. A new Autobiography set for release in late August and a Movie due out in October Gary "Chemical X" Scarletti was becoming quite the celebrity. But his one place was always wrestling and X signed a contract with PCW as soon as it opened. Chemical X entered himself into the Extreme Gauntlet match and fought his way through the majority of the roster to earn a spot as the Number One Contender for the PCW World Heavyweight Championship. On August 29, 2010 Chemical X defeated TJ Tilli and Mr. Baller in a triple threat match to become the PCW World Heavyweight Champion. Chemical X began the PCW's Longest Winning Streak remaining undefeated in singles competition. Defending his title against Mr. Baller and Mariano who was scheduled a rematch at the PCW payperview Alma Mater Diem. Behind the Scenes things were beginning to boil. Someone attempted to assassinate Chemical X during a promotion of his book in New York City, Chemical X survived the botched attempt on his life. However, in the process Scarletti's younger brother Matthew was severely injured with a gunshot wound to the stomach. Scarletti's close friend, protege', and former CWF National Champion Jimmy "The Juggernaut" Washington took a bullet for Scarletti that later proved to be fatal. “The Nitemare” Rob Osbourne, being the last man to wrestle against Washington competitively, delivered the eulogy and continued to aid Scarletti in his investigation to unveil the would be assailant. The investigation began to point into the direction of the former Fed Killers bank account and X began to question everyone who was in the Fed Killers including “The Nitemare” Rob Osbourne, Curtis “Sickboy” Wilkes and Kerry Collins. In Chemical X's frustration Chemical X issued an ultimatum to the entire PCW roster that if whoever was responsible wasn't put in a coffin at the following show, that he would hold the entire roster responsible. The next week, One week before facing Mariano for the PCW World Heavyweight Championship, with a match scheduled with Mariano and Sickboy that night Chemical X began attacking Roster Members including a new comer John Ryder and Rob Osbourne Jr. He kidnapped Rob Osbourne Jr and put him in a coffin. Chemical X the rushed the stage with a Jeep Wrangler and attacked Mariano with a paintball gun and called out everyone he suspected of attempting his life including PCW CEO Shannon Saint. He surrounded himself with his enemies and hung the coffin, with an alleged Bob Osbourne in the coffin, fifty feet about the ring. He told the men in the ring that one of them was guilty and if the guilty party didn't confess by Alma Mater Diem that they would all be killed X lost to Mariano Fernandez afterwards, leaving PCW once and for all. AIW Chemical X was immediately contacted by “The Nitemare” Rob Osbourne to sign a contract with the newly formed Absolutely Infections Wrestling. Even with tensions mounting between the two Chemical X signed a new contract with AIW Personal life Chemical X holds two separate Degrees in American History and Pre-Law that he earned while he was a marine. Chemical X was named a spokes person for Ford in 2005 after he drove a Ford F-150 in a Stadium. Chemical X has a bounty hunters license and a Private Investigators certificate. Chemical X is good friends with Christian Bale and Samuel L. Jackson who he met at the premier of Shaft the movie. Chemical X opened the Rufus Jefferson Memorial School of Professional Wrestling in 2004 after Rufus Jefferson was gunned down. He took a more active and aggressive role in the school in 2008 when he married Mrs. Scarletti in March 2008 and attempted to retire from Professional Wrestling Chemical X was divorced in July 2009 Chemical X made most of his fortune in Real Estate between 2000 and 2008. Chemical X owns two helicopters and has a leasing agreement for two separate private planes. Chemical X Enterprises employs about one hundred separate people including a five man law team, a ten man litigation team, five separate administrative assistance, the school staff, and four pilots. Chemical X's Personal Pilot, John, flew with the 101st Airborne. Chemical X personally owns twenty five different vehicles, including a garbage truck, an armored car, a monster truck, and three replica A-Team vans.